


one of these

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: sjpornathon, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they’re young and in the back of hyukjae’s car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of these

they’re young and in the back of hyukjae’s car. they’re doing homework, actually, because they always do their homework, always study. frequently together, although not all the time.

hyukjae had gotten his license first and sungmin had said, “i don’t see the point of getting my license if you’re going to be driving me around everywhere,” so that’s that.

hyukjae throws his pencil down and whines, “i don’t feel like doing homework,” and sungmin nods in agreement.

“yeah,” he says, “i don’t feel like doing anything right now, either.”

“i want to feel like doing homework,” hyukjae mutters. “i just - can’t.”

sungmin puts his pencil down and looks at him. “stressed?” he asks, sounding a bit worried.

“not even. there’s nothing to stress me out,” says hyukjae.

they both get straight-a’s and wear their uniforms perfectly, unlike the kids who sometimes discard their ties or wear them around their heads, and roll up their sleeves and cut off the cuffs on their khaki’s. both sungmin’s and hyukjae’s uniforms are impeccable.

sungmin asks him then, “have you ever kissed anyone?” and hyukjae needs to make sure he’s hearing properly, that he’s not just imagining things, and asks, “did you just ask me if i’ve kissed someone before?”

sungmin nods; his expression is unreadable. this is different to hyukjae because he’s always been able to read sungmin.

“um,” he says. “truthfully, no, but - what does that have to do with anything?”

“can we,” starts sungmin, and then beckons him over. “come here.” hyukjae’s not sure what he means, since they’re sitting right next to each other, but he supposes sungmin wants him to get closer so he does.

sungmin’s lips flit over his and then are gone within half a second. hyukjae blinks and stares at him and asks, “what was that?”

“just,” says sungmin. “now you’ve kissed somebody.”

“what,” says hyukjae, “have you kissed someone before too?”

sungmin shakes his head. he gives hyukjae a little smile. “i guess now i have,” he says.

they return to their homework like nothing’s happened; hyukjae’s car is small and cramped, but this is their space for now. hyukjae knows that in five years at the least he’ll be in university and sungmin will be in another and the distance will drive them apart, they won’t be friends anymore. hyukjae will marry someone pretty and sungmin will marry someone prettier and the both of them will be called successful by their parents and friends and family. sometimes on late nights hyukjae will think about high school and he’ll think about that boy named sungmin, and how that boy had stolen his first kiss.


End file.
